


The Animal I Have Become

by momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR Manga Fan Fic [22]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Businessmen, Comedy of Errors, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, Ears and Tails Only, First Meetings, Love Confessions, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rivalry, Romantic Comedy, Secret Admirer, Superstition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: Deep within the jungles of New Jersey is Newark. A bustling metropolis of hard working men and women. One of the buildings standing proudly in the center of the city is the International National Organization Kingdom Corporation or as they are more commonly known as INOK. As its name suggest INOK has local, national, and international fame. They are one of the largest corporations in the world with the most variety of products ranging from paper good to computer technology. While head quarters resides in New Jersey, they have branches in almost every state including Washington DC and had added the President numerous times as well as other world leaders. Yes, INOK is well known and well liked because of their diversity and fair treatment of everyone, but like any business a few employees do enjoy causing a bit of trouble. Not enough to interfere is the day to day commitments, but sometimes it makes for some interesting stories…





	1. Stuck In The Middle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pantlesschibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantlesschibi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mori no Animal Company](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/371208) by CJ Michalski. 



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So has everyone read my version of **[Fruits Basket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/940317/chapters/1832613)**? If not check it out, it may help you to acclimate to this fic. So this is a lighthearted fun fic that is gonna be a bit crackish, but not that bad. Just imagine if all the guys were animal personas with ears and tails. Not too crazy right? ^0^
> 
> So here is the list of characters:
> 
> Mikey ~ Rabbit  
> Pete ~ Wolf  
> Patrick ~ Bobcat  
> Bob ~ Lion
> 
> More characters will be added in later chapters that you see in the cover art. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Mikey Rabbit Way was in a hurry. He was late as usual and had missed the morning meeting. He quickly made his way down the hall apologizing as he went, his floppy bunny ears trailing behind him from his speed.

”Excuse me, pardon me, sorry!”

He was nearly at his office when he started to lose the files he was carrying. He took a second to heft them back up, but that meant he took his eyes off the direction he was going in and…

*crash*

Mikey fell backwards crushing his cute and fuzzy pom-pom of a tail.

”Ouch!” He rubbed his now sore behind as he looked at the multitude of papers scattered all over the floor. Many were stained with a dark liquid. He put his nose in the air. He could smell cinnamon and something else sweet.

”Ahem.”

Mikey heard the voice clear and slowly looked over. He gasped at the sight in front of him. There was one of the Junior Executives, Peter Wolf Wentz III.

”Oh my goodness! I’m so sorry, Sir!”

”Watch where you are going, Rabbit! Your carelessness caused me to spill my coffee!”

”Yes Sir, sorry Sir. I will clean it up right away!”

Mikey went to run off to get some paper towels from the bathrooms he had passed when he felt himself being grabbed and pulled back into the Wolf’s clutches.

”Not so fast Rabbit, you need to make this up to me. I was carrying some very important papers that have been ruined now. You need to come with me and…fix the problem.”

In truth, Pete was carrying nothing other than the coffee, which only ruined whatever Mikey had been holding; but this was the perfect opportunity to trap the defenseless creature in his office where he could enjoy a mid-morning snack.

”S-Sorry Sir, I have to get these p-papers to…”

Mikey was nervous and worried that he had fallen into yet another trap of the cunning Wolf. Due to the time of day, there was no one else in the halls to save him either. It seemed like the Wolf was finally going to get his prey.

”Wentz, what do you think you are doing?”

Mikey jumped when he heard the booming voice; he was saying a secret prayer of thanks when he was pulled from Pete’s grip into…

”Stump, what are you doing here? Didn’t you have a meeting?”

”It got shortened. So, what are you trying to do with the Rabbit.”

Patrick tightened his grip on Mikey, which did not make him feel any better. The Wolf was bad, but at least he hid his intentions. Patrick Bobcat Stump, also a Junior Executive, was more upfront in how much he wanted to have a piece of poor little Mikey.

”I was simply making sure he owned up to his mistakes.”

”Oh, and what mistake did he make other than believing anything that comes out of your lying ass?”

”He crashed into me causing coffee to spill all over my important papers.”

Patrick glanced at the papers on the floor and smirked.

”You pathetic liar. None of those papers are yours. I know your shitty writing anywhere. All of them belong to Mikey.”

Pete growled, his black tail fluffing up behind him as Patrick smirked down at him and gripped Mikey possessively.

”You piece of shit. You just want the Rabbit all to yourself!”

Pete got in Patrick’s face squishing the poor Rabbit between them. The two predators growled at each other pushing and shoving. Mikey was suffocating between them and trying to use his small voice to get noticed.

”Guys? Um…I can’t…trying to…can I…”

He was barely able to breathe anymore. He found himself fading fast.

”WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!”

Both men jumped as the booming voice of the Vice President of INOK, Robert Lion Bryar, halted their argument. When the men jumped apart, Mikey slipped down to the floor gasping for air. Robert strode over and scooped the poor creature up in his arms. Mikey’s ears flopped down away from his head.

”Look at him! He can barely function; let alone breathe! What do you have to say for yourselves?!”

The Wolf and Bobcat looked at each other.

”He started it!”

”Bullshit, it was him!”

”You fucking liar!”

”Me? You were going to eat the Rabbit!”

”Yeah? So were you!”

”SILENCE!”

Both men meekly cowered before the larger predator. Robert’s mane was standing on end from his anger now.

”Both of you report to my office right now and wait for me!”

”Yes, Sir!”

The two men went running down the hall away from the mess and their superior. Robert watched them go then turned and carried Mikey to his office. Mikey felt light in his arms, but he knew it was just because he had passed out. He opened the door and gently laid the fragile creature on one of the sofas.

”I’ll be back to check on you in a bit.”

Robert covered him with a throw blanket and left closing the door gently. He then headed to his office, where he was not surprised to hear the two Junior Executives at it again. He opened the door and saw them circling each other; ears flattened against their heads, claws bared, tails puffed...well Patrick only had a stub, but still... and fangs bared.

”THAT’S ENOUGH!”

Both men shrieked as they clung to each other for a moment, then pushed each other away turning their backs, and sticking their noses in the air.

”Now…”

Robert walked around and sat down at his desk.

”…I am sending you two on an assignment to New York.”

”You are?”

Both men chorused at the same time.

”Yes and you will be staying in the same room so please don’t kill each other, INOK does not want the bill for the cleanup.”

Robert took out the itinerary and handed it to Patrick. He had only begun to read it when it was ripped from his hands.

”Hey!”

”You were hogging it!”

”I didn’t get a chance to read it!”

”Well, I can’t help it if you are too stupid to read fast.”

”What the fuck does that even mean!”

Patrick snatched the paper from Pete, shredding it. They started growling again at each other. Robert rolled his eyes, he was so done. He pushed a button on his desk and water sprayed from the ceiling over the two men. They screeched and clung to each other again.

”Now, are you done?”

Both men nodded, completely soaked.

”Good. Now a copy of the itinerary has been sent to your computers and phones. You are to meet each other at the front entrance tomorrow. I expect you both back in the building on Monday morning - in one piece.”

”Yes, Sir.”

”Now, get out of my sight.”

Both men left the Lion’s office with their tails...well tail between their legs. Robert sighed and looked at the time. He slipped his coat on then went to get something for lunch and something for the poor Rabbit.


	2. The Nature of the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”We are fucking lost!”
> 
> ”Well it isn’t my fault that my battery died!”
> 
> ”You should have charged it before we left like I did!”
> 
> ”Yeah, so why is your phone dead then?”
> 
> ”I…uh…playedgamesonthetripup.”
> 
> ”Yeah, so shut your mouth mongrel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Oh man, Pete and Patrick traveling together? I wonder what could possibly happen? @~@
> 
> A special shout out to _***Pantlesschibi***_ for her amazing art for this fic! In fact it inspired two of the scenes! Talk about life imitating art! ^0^ 
> 
> You can check them out at the end of the chapter and you can find more of her art at her [Deviant Art](https://pantlesschibi.deviantart.com/) page. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Come here, my sweet prey.”

”Please Sir, no more.”

”I will tell you when there will be no more, now crawl to me before I decide to make a tasty meal out of you.”

The Rabbit whimpered as Pete sat on the bed with his erect cock sticking straight up against his stomach. Mikey crawled to the Wolf as he was ordered. Pete grabbed him and kissed him, tasting everything.

”Perhaps I will eat you after all.”

Mikey let out small whimpers as he felt Pete press his fingers inside him.

”Still open and ready from last time.”

”No I…”

”Did you prep yourself for me? What a good little prey you are.”

Mikey whined again at the absence of Pete’s fingers. Then Mikey was crying out as they were replaced with Pete’s cock. Pete spun the timid creature around so that they were back to chest. He used his tie to keep one of Mikey’s legs locked and he did not even wait till the Rabbit’s tight little shorts were off. He just made a bigger hole where the tail was. Pete started to thrust with abandonment as he lifted Mikey’s shirt and tweaked his nipples with his long nails. Mikey moaned. Pete reached down and felt how hard he was in his shorts.

”Mmmm, want you to cum for me. Wanna feel you make a mess in your little shorts. Then you can wear them out so everyone can see what a dirty little Rabbit you are.”

”Pete.”

”Yeah, that’s it scream my name.”

”Pete!”

”Louder bitch, let them all hear you!”

”PETE!”

”FUCK!”

Pete found himself on the floor clutching his head as he been pushed out of the bed he was sleeping in. He looked up and saw Patrick.

”What the fuck you mangy…”

Patrick grabbed him by the front of his shirt lifting him off the floor.

”I should be asking you that! Why are you on my bed, drooling on my pillow having some sick fantasy?!”

”Put me down!”

”Fine!”

And with that Pete found himself on the floor once again.

”Asshole.”

Pete said under his breath as he made his way to the bathroom. He and Patrick had spent the night in the hotel, in the same bed unfortunately. Now they were getting ready to take a trip into the mountains to this important client. Why he couldn’t come down and see them Pete did not understand. Apparently, he was using his mountain resort for some much needed rest. Patrick went to question why they were bothering him then, but one growl from Robert and he shut up. It was not until they got to the hotel that they realized the client was…

_”A Bear! Is he fucking kidding?”_

_”Apparently not. Come on, let’s get this shit over with.”_

The two predators had been riding along in the taxi of a Sloth up the mountains toward the resort. Pete was staring out the window at the passing greenery.

”Uh oh, looks like we have a problem folks.”

Pete and Patrick both looked at the Sloth. It was then that Patrick noticed the smoke coming from the hood of the car.

”FIRE!”

”Fire? Where?”

”The car, you fucking idiot! You’re stupid car is on fire!”

”It is?”

What the fuck, man?!”

Pete could not believe this moron.

”Oh, the smoke, nah, no fire, but I do have to check it out.”

The Sloth pulled the car over and popped the hood. He got out and lifted it obscuring the two businessmen’s view. Pete and Patrick sat there waiting.

”Seriously, what the fuck is taking him so long?”

”Uh…he’s a Sloth stupid.”

”Don’t call me stupid, you mangy feline.”

”Don’t call me mangy, you mongrel.”

Pete started to growl and press into Patrick’s personal space. Patrick pressed back. Both of them were forcing their heads together as they pushed each other in the back seat of the taxi. They only stopped when they heard a tapping on the window.

”Hey man, sorry, but you gotta get out and go on foot from here.”

”WHAT?!”

Both Bobcat and Wolf yelled at the same time as they got out of the car.

”What do you mean on foot?!”

”Whelp, the engine is bad and I gotta go get a part for it.”

”So, we will go with you.”

”Nope, gotta wait for my cousin to come get me.”

”So?”

”He’s a Tortoise.”

”Oh for fucks sake, how far are we away?”

”Whelp it’s about six hours from the road…”

”SIX HOURS!”

There was no way that Pete was walking six hours in his Italian shoes.

”…but you can cut that time in half if you go through the forest.”

”Okay, that’s not so bad.”

”Yup. Here, I can even give you this.”

The taxi driver popped the trunk and grabbed a backpack from it.

”I go hiking with my cousin on my day off. This has a water canteen, dried food, a sleeping bag, blanket, and a utility knife. You won’t need it all for three hours, but it could help.”

”Thanks.”

Patrick took the backpack from the Sloth.

”Pete, you carry the briefcase.”

”Sure.”

”Good luck guys.”

Patrick and Pete started to enter the forest. It was a sunny day and the trees were not clustered together too much, so the rays shown down and kept them warm. It was about an hour in that Pete started to get thirsty.

”Hey Patrick, let me get the water canteen.”

”Already? Man, you are pathetic.”

”Just shut the fuck up and give me the canteen.”

Patrick swung the pack down and pulled the canteen out. Pete grabbed it then opened it up.

”What the fuck, it’s empty!”

”Are you shitting me?”

”No!”

”That piece of shit Sloth!”

”Now what do we do?”

”Hang on, let me check my GPS.”

The signal was weak, but Patrick was able to find where they were.

”It looks like there is a stream to our left. We can get some water there and not be off the path too much.”

”Fine, let’s go.”

They followed the map and within a half hour, they found the stream. By then Pete was so thirsty that he got down on his knees and started to drink straight from it. Patrick did the same after putting the backpack down. He then filled the canteen.

”Alright, now let’s get back on track.”

*

*

*

”We are fucking lost!”

”Well, it isn’t my fault that my battery died!”

”You should have charged it before we left - like I did!”

”Yeah, so why is your phone dead then?”

”I…uh…playedgamesonthetripup.”

”Yeah, so shut your mouth, mongrel.”

They had been going in circles now for hours, and Pete’s feet were killing him. The sun was disappearing; it was getting dark. They also did not know how far they were from the resort anymore.

”Look, let’s just stop. We have a sleeping bag and blanket. We can build a fire and rest. We can try again in the morning when it is light.”

”Fine.”

They found a clearing just before they lost the last of the day and put a fire together. Pete was kind of impressed by his skills. Having a lighter did not hurt either. Unfortunately all they had to eat was nuts and dried berries. That shit was not gonna cut it for two predators.

”I’m gonna go see if I can find something.”

”Good luck.”

Pete left the fire and looked into the dark forest letting his eyes adjust to the change. He opened his ears and listened to the sound of the woodland creatures. He heard some scurrying and crouched down. It got closer to him. He paused his breath waiting for it to pass him.

”Gotcha!”

Pete’s hand shot out and grabbed the frightened creature.

”Well, what do we have here?”

He pulled the helpless prey to see it. It was a rabbit. Pete licked his lips then set off back to the fire and Patrick.

*

*

*

”Fuck, that was good.”

”Yeah, I’m full.”

Pete burped with satisfaction into the night.

”So let’s figure out who gets the blanket and who gets the sleeping bag.”

Patrick pulled both out, but then groaned.

”Fuck, the zipper is busted!”

”How the hell do we use it then?”

”I guess sleep on one and cover with the other?”

Great, Pete had to sleep with the mangy feline again.

”Whatever, let’s just get this over with.”

Patrick spread the sleeping bag out and then laid down on it. Pete grumbled as he got on the other side. Patrick laid the blanket over them and turned his back to Pete.

”Night.”

”Night.”

*

*

*

”No, please, don’t hurt me.”

Pete had a feral grin on his face as he looked down at the trapped Rabbit between him and Patrick.

”Oh don’t worry, we aren’t going to hurt you.”

”Yeah, as long as you satisfy us.”

”B-Both of you?”

”Oh yes, both of us.”

”W-W-Who’s first?”

”I am.”

”What do you mean? I’m going first!”

”Fuck you, I am!”

Patrick and Pete growled at each other baring fangs and snarling. Mikey cowered between them.

”Please, both of you stop. I’ll take care of you together.”

The Rabbit reached up and kissed Pete first and then moved to Patrick. He then slipped to his knees and sucked on their cocks while fisting them with his small soft hands. At one point, Mikey was kissing Patrick, but Pete was on his knees with his face buried in Mikey’s ass. Mikey panted and moaned in the Bobcat’s mouth as the Wolf drove him crazy. Then they sandwiched Mikey between them as they both fucked him.

”Fuck, feels so good, nice and tight.”

”Yeah, really good.”

*

*

*

A light covered Pete’s face and he lifted his arm to hide from it. He felt his body continue to thrust, but it felt…different. It felt like he was…being fucked, not fucking the Rabbit.

”Fuck, baby.”

Pete’s eye flew open. He saw the Bobcat over him panting and groaning. His eyes were closed as he…fucked Pete.

”What the fuck I…ahhhhhhh!”

Pete lost whatever he was going to say as Patrick began to stab the Wolf’s prostate with every thrust. Pete dug his nails into Patrick’s bare arms as he arched his back to get him deeper.

”Yeah, that’s it baby. Fuck! Arch that back for me.”

Patrick scooped his arm under and brought Pete to a sitting position in his lap. Pete wrapped his legs around the Bobcat’s waist as he rode his cock. They kissed growling and nipping at each other. Patrick grabbed the Wolf’s hair turning his face so that his neck was exposed to him. Pete whined and bared it making the other predator growl. Patrick leaned in and bit down hard. The Wolf howled loud enough to scatter the birds out of the trees. He tightened up on Patrick’s cock; Patrick started to cum, filling him up. Patrick reached down and stroked Pete’s cock three times before he joined him in cumming. They both collapsed on the disarrayed sleeping bag and passed out.

*

*

*

”Uh, folks, this isn’t an authorized camping area you know?”

”Huh?”

Pete groaned as he opened his eyes. He saw a Park Ranger Owl staring down at him.

”Camp area?”

”Yes Sir, it’s too close to the resort, and well, we do have youngins running around.”

”Oh…Oh! Oh no, we weren’t camping! We got lost trying to find the resort!”

Pete shoved at Patrick hard. The Bobcat groaned. Pete realized that their legs were still tangled and they were…naked.

”Ah, I see. Well, I thought you guys were like those sex performers the way you two were going at it. I figured I’d let you get it out of your system before I came over.”

”Sex performers?”

”Yup, people that like to be watched?”

”Exhibitionists?”

”Yeah that.”

”No I…oh for fuck sake wake up Patrick!”

”Wuzzat? Where are we?”

”Well Sir, you are on resort property.”

”Oh I…what?”

Patrick groped for his glasses and slipped them on. There at the edge of the forest was the mountain resort.

”Oh, I guess we didn’t get as lost as I thought.”

”Nope, so if you fellas wanna get dressed, we can check you in.”

Patrick looked down and squawked.

”Where is my suit?”

”I reckon it’s hanging in that tree over there. You were in a pretty hurry to get it off, as well as your boy’s suit. Man, you guys have some mating ritual.”

”Mating…ritual?”

”Yup and man, you had him howling good. That’s what brought me out here this morning.”

The Owl grabbed the clothing and handed it to the two Anima.

”I’ll let you folks get dressed then.”

He walked off toward the resort.

”Uh…what happened last night?”

”You tell me!”

”I was dreaming about fucking Mikey and then…”

”I was too.”

”Well, I guess I fucked you instead.”

”Yeah, you did.”

”Still felt good.”

”Uh…same here.”

Patrick raised an eyebrow at the Wolf then smirked as he blushed.

”Wish I could remember it all.”

The Bobcat leaned in and whispered in Pete’s ear adding a little growl.

”Shall you jog my memory when we get to our room?”

Patrick bit Pete’s ear lightly making the Wolf whine. They quickly got dressed and after cleaning up the camp headed for the hotel.


	3. Opposites Attract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Hi Gee!”
> 
> Frank was surprised that the Rabbit was being so informal towards the CEO.
> 
> ”Hey Mikey, who do we have here?”
> 
> ”Gee this is Frank uh…”
> 
> ”Iero Sir from the Purrfect Delivery service.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Finally the moment you all have been waiting for! The Frerard is here! ^0^
> 
> Also you find out whose prey the Rabbit really is. @~@
> 
> Don't miss the beautiful art from _***pantlesschibi***_ at the bottom of the page. You can check out other art she has done for me and her own personal creations [Here](https://pantlesschibi.deviantart.com)! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Six Months Ago***_

”Special delivery for Mr. Brendon Ram Urie?”

”Fuck! Really, on today of all days?!”

Frank, the delivery Cat, stood there with his clipboard waiting for the Ram to sign. He was shaking as he reached out and snatched it away from him. Frank sighed, he was used to this kind of treatment. The other Cats at the Purrfect Delivery service did not have these problems…well after all he was the only Black Cat, and with that came the stigmas of bad luck crossing people’s path. Fortunately for him, he was the fastest delivery Cat at the company; since everyone was so scared of him, they didn’t want him to be around long.

”There! I signed for it, now give me my package and get out of here please!”

”Yes, Sir. Here you are, Sir.”

Frank handed the package off, and then left the office hearing the door slam behind him. He looked at his cart for the next delivery.

”Mister…Robert Lion Bryar, 15th floor.”

Frank headed to the elevator whistling a tune he could not get out of his head. He waited for the elevator to open up. When it did, he heard the tell tale gasp. Everyone gave him a wide berth. No one got in the elevator either. He rode to the 15th floor and got off heading down the hallway. He looked up at the glassed-in board of where everyone was located.

”Can I help you?”

Frank turned to see a Rabbit.

”Yeah, I’m looking for Mr. Bryar’s office?”

”Oh…he is not in today, but I can take it for you.”

”I kind of need a signature.”

The Rabbit smiled kindly at Frank.

”Sure, I understand that. Can our boss sign for it instead?’

”Sure, I suppose that is alright.”

”Come on, I’ll take you to him.”

”Thanks, I’m Frank.”

Frank held out his hand, and the Rabbit took it.

”Mikey, nice to meet you.”

They walked down the hall together toward the office. Frank watched as people saw him coming and scrambled out of the way.

”Hey, how come you aren’t scared of me?”

Mikey looked at the Black Cat and smiled.

”I don’t believe in superstition. I think it is a little silly. I mean there is nothing wrong with you, and you seem really nice so why should I be scared of you?”

That made Frank smile.

”Thanks, Mikey.”

The Rabbit smiled back as he stopped in front of a set of big silver doors.

”Well, here we are.”

”Oh my.”

Frank had never seen doors this large before in any building. He looked at the placard that seemed to be made of gold.

”Mr. Gerard Snow Leopard Way, CEO INOK Inc.”

”Wow, fancy.”

”Thank you.”

Frank jumped as he heard a voice behind him. He turned and now it was his turn to gasp. There before him dressed in an elegant suit almost as white as his fur stood the Snow Leopard.

”Hi, Gee!”

Frank was surprised that the Rabbit was being so informal towards the CEO.

”Hey, Mikey, who do we have here?”

”Gee this is Frank uh…”

”Iero, Sir, from the Purrfect Delivery service.”

”Ah yes, your company came highly recommended.”

”Thank you, Sir, I will be sure to let my boss know.”

”Frankie has a delivery for Bob, but he isn’t in today.”

”Yes, he had a meeting in our New York branch. Well can I sign for it?”

”I think that would be alright.”

Frank handed the clipboard to Gerard watching as he signed his name. He handed the board back with a big smile on his face. Frank blushed a little.

”Here you are, Sir.”

”Thank you, Frankie.”

Frank blushed even more when the CEO said his name like that. It was different from when the Rabbit had said it. He handed the package to the Snow Leopard, then saying goodbye headed back to the elevator leaving the two Anima to talk.

_***Time Stamp: Present Day***_

”Can you believe this shit? The Bear already had all the information that we were given!”

”Calm down Pete.Iit isn’t a big deal.”

”Not a big deal! We went through all this bullshit when we could have been nice and cozy in our offices!”

”And you aren’t nice and cozy now?”

The Wolf looked up at the Bobcat hovering over him and turned away blushing.

”I am, it’s just…”

”Don’t tell me that you are still thinking of the Rabbit when you are here in bed with me?”

”I’m not, I just…it’s weird that we were both thinking of him when you…”

”Took you like a bitch in heat?”

Patrick smirked and moved his body between Pete’s legs. Pete gasped feeling the Bobcat was hard again.

”You have stamina.”

”Oh baby, you have no idea.”

Patrick leaned down and captured his mouth pressing his tongue in forcefully. The Wolf succumbed to him immediately. It seemed like it was time for round two.

*

*

*

”Hey, Trick?”

”Mmmm?”

”Who do you think is fucking Mikey? I mean he’s so timid and shy, do you think anyone has even gotten to him with him being protected by Robert?”

Patrick moved onto his back lacing his fingers behind his head.

”Not sure, honestly. I never see him with anyone other than Robert so I…wait…you don’t think…”

The two predators looked at each other with wide eyes and then started to laugh.

”Nah.”

* * *

”Ahhhh more, please fuck me harder!”

”What a naughty little bunny you are. Look at you riding my big thick cock all by yourself.”

”Yes Sir! I love it! I love your thick cock filling me up, stretching me open, and making me moan with so much pleasure.”

”Christ, Mikey, that mouth of yours!”

The Lion reached up and pulled the Rabbit towards him crashing their lips together. Mikey kissed like he was trying to suck the life out of Robert. He fucked like that too.

”Who would have thought that this timid creature that I saved in the alley that day would be such a slut for my cock.”

”Only yours Bobby, only yours!”

Mikey panted into Robert’s mouth as he wrapped his arms around the Vice President’s neck. The elder wrapped his arms around the former mail clerk, now his personal assistant, holding him close.

”I love you, my sweet bunny.”

”I love you too, my strong lion.”

They panted and moaned into each other till they were both cumming. The Lion gently stood up and carried the exhausted Rabbit into his private bathroom. There was already a tub of hot water that had cooled down to a manageable temperature while they were fucking. Robert gently placed Mikey into the water, finished stripping out of his suit, and joined him. Mikey curled into Robert’s body and sighed.

”Do you think they killed each other?”

”Who?”

”Pete and Patrick?”

”Nah, baby. I think they finally turned all the sexual aggression they had towards you into each other.”

”Who do you think Topped?”

”My guess is The Wolf.”

”Nah, my money is on The Bobcat, he was more aggressive towards me outwardly.”

”Care to make a bet on it, my sweet bunny?”

”If I win, we go to my favorite restaurant.”

”Ugh, they only have salad there.”

The Lion grumbled at the thought of no mean, but then looked back at his prey.

”What do I get if I win?”

The Rabbit looked up at him shyly before whispering in his ear. Robert’s ears perked up at the suggestion.

”Really? I can do that?”

”Promise.”

”Well then, it’s a bet for sure!”

”Good, now…”

Mikey turned and straddled Robert’s lap pressing his ass against Robert’s cock.

”…ready for round three?”

*

*

*

Frank was exhausted. His tail hurt too. He was not watching where he was going. The stampede to get out of the elevator resulted in him being knocked over, and his tail being closed in the sliding doors. He yowled as he pulled it out, but it was swollen and the fur was matted with a little blood. He was sitting on the floor of the elevator crying and licking the fur when the doors opened and he heard a gasp.

”Frankie, what happened?”

The Black Cat looked up to see Gerard looking down at him with concern.

”My tail got caught in the doors.”

”Oh, you poor thing.”

Frank had no warning as the Snow Leopard swept him up in his arms and entered the elevator. They rode to the 15th floor where the CEO carried him to his office. Frank had been here to deliver packages, but had only been as far as the doorway. Now he could see how big it was. Gerard carried him over to a plush sofa and carefully placed Frank down.”Stay here.”

Gerard left and headed into his private bathroom. He grabbed the first aid kit and returned to the Cat.

”Here, let’s fix your tail up.”

”Oh Sir, you don’t have to…”

Frank whimpered as Gerard gently took his swollen tail in his hands. He opened up the kit and used the alcohol swabs to clean away the blood. Frank hissed at the sting, but Gerard gently blew on it to take it away. Then he carefully bandaged up the wound.

”There, is that better?”

”Yes, Sir. Thank you Sir.”

”Are you done with your deliveries for today?”

”I am, I was on my way out when I had the accident.”

”Good, go home and put some ice on it.”

”I will, Sir.”

The Snow Leopard reached up and ruffled the Black Cat’s head knocking his delivery cap off, and making him purr a little. The smiled at each other, then Frank got up to leave.

”Have a good afternoon, Frankie.”

”I will, Sir. You too.”

*

*

*

Frank walked up the pathway of his little cottage. It was practically a hole in the wall, but he did not need much. He stopped at his mailbox to see if he had had anything delivered. He was secretly hoping he would get another letter from his secret admirer. Frank had been receiving letters for months now from someone declaring their love for him. He had no clue who the person was, only that they wrote beautiful poetry and that they warmed Frank’s heart after even the roughest day. Frank opened the little door to see that there was a letter in a crisp white envelope. He pulled it out and saw the little heart sticker on it. He squealed a bit and quickly ran into his house. He ran to the bedroom flopping down on his bed on his stomach, tearing open the letter.

_”My Darling Kitty,”_

_How I long to hold you in my arms and call you mine. I want to feel your body pressed to mine so that our heartbeats become one. Your warm smile brightens even the darkest of days. You touch my soul like no one else ever has or ever will. I hope one day you will say those words that I want to hear._

_Till then, my love, I patiently wait._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer._

Frank squealed with delight, then winced in pain as he rolled over onto his back and slightly crushed his bruised tail. He did not care though as he hugged the love letter to his chest.

”Who are you? I know that you have seen me, but I can’t think of who you are?”

Frank sighed and went to slip the letter back into the envelope when he saw something fall out. He picked it up with his fingers and looked at it. It was a perfectly white piece of hair contrasting completely from his own black hair. Frank studied it for a moment and then froze. Only one person he knew had hair that white.

”No, it couldn’t be.”

Frank looked out the letter again, noting the high quality of the paper and that it was embossed. He pulled out the other letters and looked at them too. He had never noticed that factor before. He held one of the papers up to the light and saw a watermark.

”INOK.”

There was no denying it now. Frank got up,rushed out of the bedroom, and out the door. He hailed a cab hoping them would not give him a hard time about being a Black Cat. He got in quickly.

”Where to, mack?”

”INOK Inc, please.”

*

*

*

Gerard turned off his computer and closed the drawer next to him. He stretched in his leather chair and then turning it, stood up. The evening skyline was breathtaking from his office. He leaned on the glass and looked out at the buildings. He longed for someone to share this view with. He closed his briefcase and grabbed his coat, draping it over his arm. The only light in the room was on his desk. He was reaching to turn it off, when he heard his door open. The Snow Leopard looked up to see the Black Cat panting like he had run here instead of taking the elevator.

”Frankie? What are you doing here?”

”I *gasp* have a special *wheeze* delivery for you.”

Gerard put his coat down and crossed the room to the clearly exhausted young Cat.

”Do I have to sign for it?”

”No, it’s already yours.”

”What is it, Frankie?”

”It’s me.”

”You?”

”Yes, special delivery to my secret admirer.”

Gerard stood there saying nothing. Frank realized he had made a terrible mistake.

”Oh, Oh my, Oh my God, I am so sorry! I should have known better than to think it was you. Why would a grand and handsome CEO of a major company want anything to do with a mangy feline like me.”

Frank’s ears drooped as he turned to leave.

”Wait, Frankie!”

Frank turned as Gerard dropped to his knees in front of him and pulled him into a hug.

”My darling Kitty, I’m so sorry it took this long. I was just in shock. I never thought you would realize who it was.”

Frank looked down at the proud Snow Leopard on his knees for him.

”It really is you?”

”Yes, my darling Kitten, it is me.”

Frank started to cry.

”What’s wrong, my love?”

”I’m just so happy. I never thought that anyone would love me.”

”How could they not? You are sweet, kind, generous, have a smile for everyone, and are just so full of life and happiness whenever I see you.”

Gerard reached up and touched the Cat’s face.

”I love you, Frankie.”

”I love you too…Gee.”

Gerard smiled and leaned up, pulling Frank down to him as they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> For sneak peeks, updates, cover art, questions, and plain fun you can follow me @momijineyuki on Twitter! ^-^


End file.
